


Loki's Escape!

by beren



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's escape with the tesseract as it should have gone, in Lego :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Escape!

So I received many wonderful pressies yesterday, but I have to admit one made me squeal with delight. We opened our pressies at my parents house and then walked home and I left all of them there to pick up today except this one, which I brought home. Then I sat in bed putting it together.

This resulted this little photo story ...

  


This entry was originally posted at <http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/226608.html>.


End file.
